Theo and Ben in the Junkyard
by The OCC
Summary: Where Theo and Ben, two young actors, become cats and have adventures in the Jellicle Junkyard


Theo and Ben in the Junkyard! Rated: PG "Be down fiend, and die within my sword," said Growltiger "Arggg" said the ugly Siamese called Ghengis. All the Siamese ran toward Growltiger and bowed down... The curtains closed and Ben and Theo took centre in front of the curtains, this had been the closing night for "The Siamese's defeat" and they had been very busy since it started! They went home together Ben occasionally tripping and giggling and Theo was dead serious and almost ridiculed at this but didn't cos he knew better! Ben is a fun loving guy who loves the theatre and Theo, well, he loves theatre too but on a more serious level both are twenty something and are typical of their kind. When they got to a dark alleyway they decided to walk down it for a change as they thought it would provide them with the shortest way to go home! As they walked something amazing started to happen, they started to shimmer and they grew smaller, and smaller and smaller and furrier and furrier and furrier. "Look at us!" screamed Ben, "What... Where are we?" "Jellicles, come forth and be named!" said an eerie voice from down the corridor. "Come forth I say and be named!" "Oh well," said Theo "We've no where else to go." They headed down into the scary alley, which now loomed and towered above them. Suddenly they saw a man covered in fur getting close to a girl, "Bomby, it's you I love, I want to have you to keep." "Oh Tugs, you lil' tiger." said the girl who pushed herself closer and put her head on Tugger's shoulder... "EEEEWWWW!" said Ben, as Theo clamped a hand on his mouth. The two turned around and got up from their possie. "Excuse me... What is it to privacy?" asked the man, who supported a large collar around his neck. "Privacy, it's why poor Princess Diana died... curse the Paparazzi," said Ben shaking his fist, "as for you freak man, are you Tiger Guy from that CBS show "The Circus Freaks?" The guy scratched his head... "Who is Princess Diana, and what's CBS and who is the Paparazzi?" "Who are you for that matter?" said Theo smartly. "Me! I am 'The Rum Tum Tugger!' the coolest cat that ever roamed the junkyard since... well ever!" His eyes flashed devilishly. Bomby indiscreetly elbowed Tugger in the ribs, "Oh, and this is Bomby..." he was cut off by Bomby herself. "I'm Bombalurina, the sexiest cat around and the one who'll make you mew for mercy!" Bombalurina thrust her chest out sexily and rubbed her hips up against Theo, he immediately pushed her away and went off to clear his stomach, Bomby didn't look too happy. Ben suddenly looked up. "Did you just say 'cat'?" Ben squealed with horror. "Yeah! Who are you and what breed are you, Jellicle perhaps?" Said Tugger coolly. "Oh, great," puffed Ben "we're felines, just like our play." Theo came back with slightly green cheeks he wobbled a little. "Theo... we're Cats," said Ben. Theo charged into the dark again. "I am Tim Tam Tiger and that in the bushes is Junkustrap. We are members of a far and distant tribe called the Playwrights. We are looking for the Jellicle Tribe could you take us to them?" Said Ben getting into the swing of things! Theo came back and Ben gave him the details about their names. Tugger decided to take them to the tribe. *** "Junkustrap and Tim Tam Tiger 'ey" said a strange girl with a tiger pattern on her called Rumpelteazer, after the Jellicle ceremony to welcome them to the tribe. "Shoo stayin' for a long time?" "Yeah," said Ben who we will now call Tim Tam Tiger and the same with Theo (Junkustrap) "we are expecting word from our great leader Lord Busteronomy, he's the most powerful leader in the whole of the tribes." "Haven't heard of him though," said Rumpelteazer turning around "hey! Where'd shoo go!" Tim had moved slyly over to Demeter, a beautiful red cat who was cleaning her self. Smooth talking Tim licked the Queen. "Sorry hun, you missed a spot." Demeter smiled at the tom and let him continue cleaning her... "Stho" said Tim wiping fur from his tongue "thoo r sthingle righ'!" "Huh?" said Demi not understanding it meant with out a mate. "You know single, not dating, without a mate!" said Tim desperate for any humane response. "Oh... yes of course I'm single!" said Demi smiling happily and so that was the start of the night for Tim Tam Tiger! Where as Junkustrap was talking to yes... Munkustrap and were engaging in interesting conversation. "No, you can't say you have got good taste until you have McDonalds," said Junkustrap. "No, being a house-bred cat I have to say Go Cat is the one that you have to try." "LOOK, IT'S TIM TAM TIGER," said a voice. "Take my hand Jellicles, be prepared to be mesmerised..." "Excuse me, but, um, I'm the only one who mesmerises here!" said Mistofolees, who got up onto the Car back by a wonderful levitating charm. "Jacob Brent? Is that you?" Tim remembered meeting Jacob at a performance of Starlight Express. "Jacob, mate! How are you? Good to see ya again." "Huh? Who is Jacob Brent?" asked Misto "The Jake Brent. You know, the Misto!" "I'm Misto, how can that be?" "SAY YOU'RE JACOB BRENT...NOW!" "Okay, okay. I'm Jacob Brent. What ever?" Suddenly Misto started to shimmer he grew and grew and grew until he was a human! Every cat now started to shimmer and grew to human size but were still cats and Tim and Junkustrap returned to human. All the Cats were petrified. "Ah oh, I'm big ooh," said Demi. "How awkward!" "We need to turn you to human form." Said Jacob Brent. "OOHH Misto, you're actually quite... cute," said Bomby. Jacob smiled. "I wonder if you still have your powers Misto" said Ben. The other Cats still hadn't noticed that Ben and Theo were humans. "Let me see!" he pulled up his sleeves of his shirt and his fingers twinkled "my hands say I do." "Try your magic on us," said Munkustrap. "Okay," said Jacob, hesitantly, he lifted his arms and a silvery powder covered the Cats and they all transformed into humans. "Ave May, you look beautiful!" said Ben! "Michael, mmmaaatttteeee" said Theo, embracing him. Jacob smiled as he picked up a tired and weary Cat with one ear and one eye. "Growltiger, well, I never thought I'd see the day!" said Jacob. Growltiger started scratching at Jacob. "Is that Growltiger, well, hello old Play part!" said Theo. Another Cat walked up and meowed at the feet of Ben, it was a Siamese, and it was Ghengis, the Siamese leader. "I suppose you're Ghengis, huh?" asked Ben as he picked up the Cat, they all walked away happy and that's the way they stayed forever. Now there's an ending to this: Michael (originally Munkustrap): Became a candidate for Go Cat and various other Cat foods. Ghengis and Growltiger: Didn't end up being human but they became friends and started a raid through the Pacific and Indian Ocean. Ave May and Ben (Demeter and Tim Tam tiger): got married and actually had a litter of kittens, a medical mystery? Jacob (Misto): Became a word famous magician, though no one did believe him that it was no illusion. Theo (Junkustrap): Is now the Manager for Michael and got married to...yes... Rosemarie Ford (Bomby). Jo Gibb (Rumpelteazer): Is now running for American President, with her strong views she is most likely to win! The End by The Original Conjuring Cat! 


End file.
